


The Hat Trick

by Solstice0612



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Photo-story, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice0612/pseuds/Solstice0612
Summary: Tricking Daniel is always tricky.





	1. Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Another month, another challenge at The Storeroom.

Hat trick: (noun) three successes of the same kind, esp. consecutive ones within a limited period.

1\. The Fake Relationship

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Friends with Benefits

2\. Friends with Benefits

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dark and Stormy

3\. Dark and Stormy

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A New Beginning

4\. A New Beginning

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
